


Ninjago Drabbles

by MartyMcFlys



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMcFlys/pseuds/MartyMcFlys
Summary: random Ninjago fics too short to be posted as separate works but that I still like enough TO post.Multiple ships, tags will be updated as stories are added.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Ninjago Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke about how Kai and Jay probably secretly just eloped at city hall or something so they could be married but not deal w/ the hassle and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so. This.
> 
> I don't know when this is other than pretty post-canon, like I hc the ninja are all in their early 20s by s11 so they'd be late 20s early 30s? The choice is yours.

It was supposed to be a normal day. Sure, Jay had been a bit more clingy this morning what with it being their anniversary. Kai was more than happy to hold onto his husband.

And boy did that thought never cease to amaze him, Jay was his _husband_. They were _married_.

Sure it had been a bit unorthodox and having a bigger wedding was something they had always talked about, but finding the time was difficult and they just wanted to be married already. So they'd gone to city hall, signed the paperwork, and bought rings with very little fuss. They went out for a nice dinner afterward and Cole and Zane weren't totally wrong to think it was a pretty normal date. He didn't bring it up to anyone other than Nya and that had been it.

Until today.

The ninja were just joking with each other like they always did over dinner, the topic had somehow become a debate about who would survive a horror movie. And Jay insisted Kai would never leave him behind.

"Come on! You love me too much, you couldn't just _let_ me get killed by some scary axeman!"  
"pft I don't even care that much I wanna live too." Kai teased, but Zane very quickly called his bluff  
"I have to disagree, you always cover him in combat, I don't think this would be much different."  
"Yeah and you gotta like me a whole lot to be married to me you dummy." Kai blanched and the entire room went dead silent.

The silence was very elegantly broken by Cole. "You're MARRIED?!"

Jay sheepishly rubbed his neck and was fidgeting much more than usual, glancing anywhere except at his friends or husband. Kai on the other hand, had faceplanted into the table, hating the scrutiny.

"It's our anniversary" Kai said, slightly muffled but still unmistakable.  
"The anniversary of?" Cole prodded  
Jay flinched as though Cole had landed a blow on him "Um. Uh... _ofourwedding._ "  
"So wait, you're telling me-."

Kai finally sat up. "Nothing! Dude this is why we didn't tell you! We knew you'd be weird about it so we just eloped. We wanted it so we went ahead and did it, then we never had a chance to bring it up so it never came up."

Jay turned to him red in the face "KAAAIIIII"

"What!? You already spilled the beans on being married what can I tell him that's worse?" Jay glared at him then stood up to leave. Without thinking, Kai pulled him back down and into a tight hug "Hey, hey I'm sorry, that was mean." he pushed back out again to press his forehead against Jay's, forgetting for a moment there were two other ninja watching him. "And hey, we don't have to hide anymore right? That's nice. No more stress about being found out?" he grinned. Jay's eyes were a bit watery but he did eventually smile back.

"Yeah. I guess so." But Jay suddenly remembered exactly where he was "Uh, guys, can we maybe...talk about this later?" he asked. Looking to Zane and clearly begging the more reasonable of their group to go easy on him.

Zane paused to think for a moment.

"Well. Only after Cole and I confess we did the same thing last year and thought you would judge us for making such a rash decision."

At that Cole, Jay, and Kai all burst into loud chatter all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha joke's on you everyone is secretly Gay married.  
> Nya is too but it isn't mentioned here.


End file.
